


Impossible is not the word for this

by Nimirie



Series: Esta no es la manera en la que nos conocimos [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Poe sabe algo, Todo sigue siendo un sueño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuado la historia contada en Nothing more than a dream, Hux y Ben se conocen de una manera extraña y de repente, ambos pueden leer lo que piensa el otro.<br/>¿Qué está pasando en esta realidad donde no pasa ni una hora de que conoces a otra persona y ya piensas que es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible is not the word for this

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos al cuarto one-shot de este Universo.  
> ¿Han sacado algo en claro de todas las historias?  
> Y esta vez todo lo que esté en cursiva son pensamientos.

 

La vida se puede terminar con tres palabras. Tenemos que hablar, dijo Poe, y el horrible vacío en su estómago se volvió intolerable. Hablaron, por lo menos Poe lo hizo y él escuchó sin poder entender lo que estaba sucediendo y el significado de todo lo que le decía. Porque no tenía sentido, después de todos esos años, de todo lo que habían vivido, de cómo su amistad evolucionó, de cómo aceptó seguirlo a donde le pidiera. Lo hubiera dado todo por él, sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo.

 

Lo cual había probado ser una soberana idiotez.

 

Se levantó, ni siquiera recordaba haberse sentado, Poe tomaba sus manos, como si temiera que colapsara, pero no quería sentirlo, no quería que lo tocara. ¿Por qué tenía que escuchar la manera en que su ahora ex novio había conocido a su alma gemela? Ex novio. Poe Dameron era el amor de su vida, su mejor amigo, la única persona en la que confiaba ciegamente y ahora era su ex novio.

 

Ellos eran almas gemelas o eso creía. Eso creía y resultó no ser cierto.

 

Se salió de la casa dúplex que se supone compartirían juntos, su hogar, lejos de familia, en un lugar desconocido y que seguramente lo haría enfermar. Pero qué importaba si estaba con Poe. Él lo mantendría seguro, él lo cuidaría. Ahora se daba cuenta de la enorme tontería que había sido pensar así. No era un niño, no tenía que poner toda su confianza en las manos de otra persona. Su madre le suplicó no ir, el lugar era frío y la temperatura bajaba a tal grado que había heladas y nevadas. Pero él respondió que nada de eso iba a impedir que fuera a donde Poe quisiera ir.

 

Se dio cuenta que no sabía a dónde iba cuando se vio rodeado de edificios desconocidos, era algún lugar de la universidad, pero por ser fin de semana había muy poca gente en los alrededores. Pensó que Poe lo seguiría, que vería que no terminara perdido. Fue terrible darse cuenta de que estaba solo, de que nadie iba a ver por él y que tenía que arreglarse si solo. Haber vivido enfermo desde los tres años, las crisis inducidas por frío como finalmente les llamaron, había conseguido que siempre alguien estuviera preocupado por él. Su madre, su padre, montones de médicos y especialistas, maestros, compañeros de escuela que lo habían visto tener alguna crisis, siempre le recordaban ponerse una chamarra, un gorro, para evitar hasta el más  mínimo dolor de cabeza.

 

Ahora se había ido, se alejó de todo con la sensación de estar seguro entre los brazos de Poe. Porque le había demostrado tras años de entera devoción que siempre estaría a su lado y jamás lo abandonaría. Pero no tendría que haber pensado de esa manera, debió haber visto por él  primero que nada y continuado con su plan de entrar a un programa de la NASA, no a un oscuro posgrado financiado por una empresa particular. Era exageradamente prometedor, no lo iba a negar, pero más que nada dijo que si por Poe. Y ahí estaba, solo, sin novio, sin mejor amigo, sin ganas de hacer nada con su vida más que echarse a llorar.

 

Antes de Poe no esperaba nada, no quería amar a nadie, no quería tener a nadie en su vida. Ahora desearía poder cerrar de nuevo su corazón, olvidarse de lo que sentía por el hombre y concentrarse en lo que quería para su vida. Debía ser así de sencillo, dejarlo ir con ese tal Finn y no volver a pensar en que lo amaba, en que necesitaba sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo o  sus labios sobre  su piel.

 

¿Cómo había caído tan bajo?

 

¿Por qué permitió que Poe lo arrastrara hasta ese infierno del que no tenía salvación?

 

Buscó su celular y cayó en cuenta de que lo dejó en su mochila, la cual estaba en el piso de la sala de la casa de Poe. Esa no era su casa, era casa de Poe, un lugar extraño que no quería conocer porque ahí había estado Finn, destrozando sus ilusiones. Ilusiones que ahora se convencía no deberían haber existido. Ellos no eran el uno para el otro, sus amigos en Tampa lo decían todo el tiempo, se sorprendían de lo diferentes que eran, de lo poco que tenían en común más allá de su interés en la aeronáutica y el espacio. Él era todo ciencia, teoría, conceptos y Poe era emoción, adrenalina, un piloto nato y un ingeniero excelente. Jessika, la mejor amiga de Poe solía decir algo que los describía muy bien. "Hux es tan Star Trek y Poe tan Farscape”.

 

Todos reían con la broma, sin embargo a él no le parecía tan gracioso, lo único que parecían querer evidenciar era lo diferentes que podían llegar a ser. Y además no le gustaba la comparación de cualquier serie con Star Trek, pero claro, eso jamás lo había dicho. En compañía de Poe y de sus amigos no solía verbalizar sus opiniones, temiendo demostrar lo que ellos pensaban, que no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro.

 

No había un futuro perfecto para él, estaba dañado. Desde niño lo pensó, tanto tiempo en el hospital le llevaron a concluir que algo estaba mal de alguna manera con él, aunque no supieran decir qué era el problema, aunque no hubiera nombre para su enfermedad. Por esa razón debía concluir que no tenía esperanza, que alguien tan complicado como él debía terminar solo, sin que nadie se tomará el tiempo para comprenderlo. Lo de Poe fue una tontería, como ahora era obvio, un pequeño reducto de felicidad que ahora le habían arrebatado.

 

Porque no se lo merecía, para nada, todo había sido un completo fracaso.

 

Era tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía frío. Había dejado todo en la casa de Poe, mochila, chamarra, celular, dinero. Ahora no le quedaba más que lograr deshacer el camino y encontrar la casa. Después de eso, tendría que decidir si el programa de Skywalker valía lo suficientemente la pena para buscar otro lugar donde vivir y quedarse en una ciudad que todos los años atentaría contra su vida y le costaría incontables visitas a urgencias del hospital más cercano.

 

Como pudo regresó a la misma calle que abandonó corriendo sin darle tiempo a Poe para lograr seguirlo, de eso no fue consciente, solo corrió dejando al otro hombre sin posibilidad de encontrarlo al tener que que entrar para ponerse unos zapatos y tomar las llaves de la casa. Creyó recordar que grito su nombre, solía decirle Bren cuando nadie más lo hacía, solo a él se lo permitía. Su madre y padre le decían Brendol, costumbre que tomaron el resto de sus conocidos porque era también el nombre de su padre y lo usaban con familiaridad. Pero Poe escogió llamarlo con un diminutivo y él lo permitió, adorando cómo sonaba cuando él lo decía.

 

Se dio cuenta que tenía las llaves, Poe le había enviado una copia por paquetería al parecer antes de conocer a Finn, y por fortuna las guardo en su pantalón no en la mochila. Abrió la puerta sin saber qué es lo que iba a encontrar, tal vez una linda postal de su ex novio y su alma gemela sentados en el sillón mirando televisión. Tomaría su mochila y saldría corriendo, iría a un hotel o a donde fuera para evitar el frio o de una buena vez podría ir a urgencias y decirles que tendría una crisis y que lo ingresaran.

 

Lo que encontró fue por fortuna solo el sonido de una relación pasional, de haberlo visto se tendría que haber sacado los ojos. Estaba tan en shock que no pudo más que volver a salir y cerrar la puerta, no se había atrevido a ir por su mochila y ni soñar en sacar su maleta. Así que se quedó fuera de la casa sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a explotar gracias a que la temperatura bajaba cada vez con cada minuto que pasaba. Odiaba ese lugar, odiaba el programa Skywalker, odiaba al tal Finn y odiaba al Poe que había encontrado a otra persona en una semana.

 

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en lo único que sabía podría tranquilizarlo. Proyectos teóricas de una nave especial que no existía, algo en lo que estaba trabajando desde hace mucho y que el programa en el que ahora estaba inscrito le prometía el financiamiento  para crearla. Estaba temblando pero lo ignoraba, pensaba en el diseño de cada una de las partes que tenía ya dibujadas en su computadora, la corrección que tenía que hacer en ellas para que funcionarán en condiciones extremas, solo así podía olvidar que sus pies y piernas dolían ya por la temperatura baja y que sentía los dedos de las manos adormecidos.

 

_¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué parece que se está congelado si estamos a 8 grados?_

La voz era obviamente una alucinación porque no la había escuchado sino que la percibió dentro de su cabeza con total claridad. Abrió los ojos esperando estar solo en la calle pero no, había un hombre a unos pasos de él y lo miraba como si fuera el dueño de la voz que en su cabeza se preguntaba por la razón de que pareciera a punto de morir de frío. Pero era una coincidencia, podía ser de otra manera, seguramente ese hombre no estaba hablando directamente a su mente y solo estaba preocupado por su seguridad a que él era un extraño parado afuera de una casa sin hacer otra cosa más que tener los ojos cerrados.

 

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó el hombre de repente y lo sorprendió lo grave de su voz y lo armoniosa que sonaba. De por sí, sin abrir la boca, era ya un hombre increíble, más alto que el, delgado y con un rostro único que seguramente lograba que lo voltearan a ver más de una vez.

 

-No. -Respondió secamente, sus habilidades para relacionarse con las personas eran limitadas, lo usual es que no hablara con los demás, que Poe se encargará de socializar por los dos. Así que se recordó que no era correcto ser así, que debía ser cortés cuando alguien se preocupaba por su bienestar.- No puedo entrar a la casa y tengo mucho frío.

 

-¿Perdiste tus llaves? -El hombre se acercó más a él y pudo ver detalles de su rostro que lo atraparon, su preciosa nariz larga y recta, su piel pálida, la cantidad de lunares y unas orejas grandes que ocultaba con el cabello largo hasta los hombros. Vaya, no había mirado a nadie con tanto interés y atención desde que conoció a Poe. Y ahora este hombre de voz encantadora y rostro intrigante venía y le hacía una pregunta y él se quedaba sin voz para responder.

 

-No, mis llaves están aquí - respondió después de obligar a su cuerpo a reaccionar, sacó las llaves de su pantalón y las dejó caer, sus dedos estaban doliendo y perdió la sensibilidad. El hombre se agachó con gracia y elegancia para recoger las llaves, sus largas piernas captaron su atención de inmediato y el verlo hacer el movimiento lo hizo olvidar todo lo demás. Hasta el hecho de que Poe estuviera dentro con Finn, ¿eso qué importaba cuando un maravilloso extraño se inclinaba frente a él para ayudarlo?

 

-¿Entonces por qué no entras? -La pregunta era lógica, tenía frío, tenía las llaves, entrar era lo obvio. El hombre de cabello negro depositó las llaves en su mano y por un segundo se tocaron, era como de película romántica, conocer a alguien en un momento de extraña necesidad y después, sentir que las chispas volaban entre ellos al mínimo contacto. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en el protagonista de una de esas historias imposibles?

 

-Es algo que no te puedo explicar - Usó la llave de la puerta y la abrió- pero lo puedes escuchar por ti mismo.

 

El hombre lo miró intrigado pero acepto su invitación a entrar a la casa para comprobar la razón por la cual prefería estar parado fuera. Dio dos pasos dentro y escuchó los gemidos de dos voces masculinas, acompañadas de gritos de placer y una de ellas no dejaba de repetir algo parecido a oh si Finn, oh sí. De inmediato salió de la casa y cerró la puerta.

 

-Son mi ex novio y su ahora novio. -Aclaró, aunque por la expresión del hombre desconocido parecía que la explicación había sido peor que lo escuchado dentro de la casa.

 

-¿Tú ex novio? ¿Vives con tu ex novio? -Se expresaba con un tono alto, casi con gritos.

 

-Claro que no -respondió ofendido aunque de nuevo entendía la confusión en el hombre.- Era mi novio hasta hoy, de hecho tenemos seis horas de haber terminado la relación.

 

-¿Seis horas? -El hombre parecía en shock, tal vez era imposible de entender lo que había pasado en su relación, la manera en que se había terminado. Se echó a reír entonces, una risa agradable y que por alguna razón no le pareció que fuera una burla.- Es ridículo, una locura por completo.

 

-Es bueno servirte de entretenimiento. -Pese a sus palabra sonrió, seguramente estaba actuando mal, debería entrar en la casa, darle un puñetazo a Poe en la cara para luego sacar al tal Finn a la calle. Después de todo esa casa dúplex era de ambos y él tenía derecho a estar en ella. En vez de eso estaba en el frío, sintiendo ya el inminente dolor de cabeza y en compañía de un extraño que se reía de su situación. Con una risa que le gustaba por cierto, una que quería seguir escuchando.

 

-¿No tienes a dónde ir? - Tal vez era su imaginación pero el extraño había vuelto a su lado y se había parado más cerca de lo que debería. Pero estaba bien, le gustaba esa cercanía, le permitía olvidar que seguía muriendo de frío.

 

-Llegué hoy. -Respondió y esperaba que eso explicara la razón por la que no sabía qué más hacer y por eso terminó parado fuera de la casa, esperando que los dos que estaban dentro se dieran un respiro y pudiera entrar a la misma.

 

-Por eso no te había visto antes... -el extraño usó un tono tan bajo que podría haber imaginado sus palabras, seguramente no las había dicho.

 

-Poe me recibió con un "tenemos que hablar". -Era patético, de verdad, una frase trillada en extremo pero igual de devastadora.

 

-¿Dameron? -Preguntó al instante el extraño y él sintió una desesperación terrible, claro, Poe Dameron debía  ser ya un nombre que todos en la universidad hubieran escuchado.

 

-Una semana y ya es conocido. -Tuvo que decir y se pasó las manos por el rostro.

 

-Es el nuevo mejor amigo de mi prima. -El extraño comentó como si fuera necesario aclarar la razón aunque parecía que no era de gran importancia porque puso los ojos en blanco al decirlo. Le pareció un poco gracioso, tal vez esa prima tenía cierto parecido con Poe, alguien que era querido por todos y podía relacionarse con cualquiera sin ningún esfuerzo.

 

-Claro, nuevo novio, nueva mejor amiga... -Lo dijo con cierto tono amargo, recordaba la manera en que se conocieron años atrás, en el primer día ya era todo para él, entrando a su vida y apoderándose de la misma. Ahora pasaba lo mismo, solo que se quedaba atrás, desplazado por Finn.

 

-Olvídalo -Dijo el extraño encantador y podría jurar que era posible solo porque lo escuchaba de su boca.- Lo que en verdad me importa es saber por qué razón parece que tú estás a un grado de la hipotermia.

 

-Viví en Miami Beach desde los ocho años.

 

-¿Tú?

 

-Lo dices por el color de mi piel ¿verdad?

 

-¿Salías de noche?

 

-Y con mucho bloqueador.

 

_Además de que el frío me causa crisis casi epilépticas._

-El frío te causa ¿qué? -preguntó el extraño pero él no había dicho nada, solo lo había pensado, porque no diría aquello, era demasiado fuera de lo común como para irlo contando a la gente al conocerla. Y sin embargo él había preguntado eso, como si lo hubiera leído directo de su mente, como esa voz que había alucinado que sonaba exactamente a la del extraño cuando habló.

 

-El frío hace que tenga dolor de cabeza intenso, jamás pudieron determinar la razón por la que sucede eso por eso lo catalogaron como un tipo de epilepsia. -La explicación era horrible, fue lo que los últimos especialistas dijeron pero en verdad era solo para decir que no tenían idea de lo que pasaba.

 

-Aquí nieva. -El desconocido lo mencionó de la misma manera en que su madre lo había dicho hace semanas cuando le contó a dónde iría.

 

-Lo sé.

 

-¿Por qué viniste aquí si eso te causará daño? -La misma pregunta que hizo su padre pero sin el "¿acaso estás loco?".

 

-Por Poe. -Respondió, así lo hizo también con sus padres y ellos enloquecieron, le dijeron de todo y amenazaron con no pagar nada de sus gastos, aunque no era necesario, la beca Skywalker era completa, no tendría que gastar en nada más que en la comida y Poe dijo que de ser necesario él se haría cargo.

 

-¿Habrías ido a donde fuera que él te dijera?

 

-Sí.

 

-Que idiota.

 

-Totalmente idiota.

 

De nuevo aparecieron las risas, lo cual era perfecto, ya había pensado antes en eso, en que le gusta a escuchar esa risa y más aún mirar como el rostro de ese desconocido se iluminaba al reír. Era como estar contemplando algo tan raro y extraordinario que podría que jamás volviera a suceder.

 

-Oye, no quiero terminar llevándote a Urgencias, así que... -entonces dudó, el desconocido parecía muy seguro de lo que iba a decir hasta que llegó el momento de ofrecerle lo que será que fuera a ofrecer, sin embargo, pareció decidirse en el último momento.- ¿Quieres refugiarte en mi casa?

 

-No sé ni cómo te llamas. -Dijo pero su mente ya estaba aceptando, _sí, claro, tú casa o donde sea, vamos._ Pero su mente debía recordar que se negaba a repetir la debacle de Poe Dameron, a quien siempre había estado presuroso para complacer.

 

-Ben Solo. -El desconocido le tendió la mano, preciosos dedos largos y delgados, la tomó  sin pensarlo.

 

-Brendol Hux.-Respondió con su nombre, uno que odiaba por ser el mismo que el de su padre. Ben, antes conocido como el extraño o el desconocido, no había soltado su mano.- Pero no me digas Brendol o Bren, lo odio, dime Hux.

 

¿Hux? -Ben lo miró con algo similar al interés, parecía estar prestando atención a un dialogo sin palabras. _Nadie le dice Hux a mi padre, todos usan su nombre con aprecio y cariño, por eso le dicen Brendol, y Poe usa el Bren, que es mucho peor._ Pero de nuevo, era algo que no comentaría, su necesidad por individualizarse de su padre, de ser alguien muy diferente. Ben asintió, como si lo que pensó lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.-  Muy bien, me parece adecuado.

 

-Vamos, te sigo -dijo y Ben comenzó a caminar, guiándolo hacia una de las casas idénticas a todas que estaba unos metros más adelante. Lo dejo pasar simplemente, se fueron a sentar a la cocina donde bebieron café caliente en silencio.

 

 _No vas por la vida invitando a extraños a tu casa_ , pensó al mirar para todos lados y ver que ahí parecía el hogar de más de una persona, seguramente Ben lo compartía con esa prima que mencionó.

_Esos extraños no deberían aceptar la invitación si es que desconfían._

Ben sonrió, ¿acaso esto era una conversación? Había respondido lo que pensó, no se equivocaba, no estaba alucinando por frío, era la verdad. _Desconfío pero la opción era quedarme hasta congelarme, no tenía mucho de donde escoger._ Esperó, si era producto de la coincidencia o su imaginación, entonces no pasaría nada, simplemente comentarían algo sobre el silencio o cualquier tontería que les permitiera romper el hielo.

 

-Dos cosas Hux -dijo Ben muy serio, había estado buscando algo para acompañar el café que le había servido y se conformó con un paquete de galletas que encontró en la despensa, lo abrió enfrente de ellos.- A mí no me interesa "romper el hielo", en general odio a todos y no quiero hablar con nadie, así de simple.

 

-¿Y la segunda? -Preguntó al ver que su interlocutor se concentraba en el café. Aunque seguía valorando su primera afirmación, odiar a todos y no querer hablar con nadie era algo que entendía a la perfección, de no haber sido por Poe su vida universitaria en Tampa habría sido solitaria y casi ermitaña.

 

-Tus únicas opciones no eran quedarse afuera de tu casa o venir a la mía -lo está mirando con intensidad y por un momento es demasiado, casi como un reto. En otras circunstancias habría mirado para otro lado y evitado una confrontación, Poe habría dicho que era mucho más fácil mantener una relación amigable con cualquiera a simplemente mostrar sentimientos negativos.- También podías entrar, tomar tus cosas y de paso, rociarlos con la manguera para que tranquilicen sus desagradables hormonas.

 

Lo consideró, de verdad le hubiera gustado hacerlo, habría sido exageradamente divertido y sobretodo, espontáneo. Tenía años sin hacer algo así, algo que saliera de su instinto y no de una valoración de pros y contras para considerar su viabilidad. _Me habría gustado hacer eso, malditos estúpidos._

-Sí, malditos estúpidos -confirmó Ben con media sonrisa en la cara, una que lo hacía ver demasiado atractivo, algo que no tenía ganas de pensar en el momento.- ¿Por qué no?

 

-¿Por qué no qué?

 

-¿Por qué no tienes ganas de pensar en eso por el momento?

 

-¿Eso?

 

-El que mi sonrisa me hace ver demasiado atractivo.

 

Tuvo ganas de ganas de aventar todo y salir corriendo. Ese ni siquiera había sido un pensamiento organizado, fue algo que pasó por su mente al verlo sonreír. Aunque era cierto, lo encontraba atractivo, nada que ver con Poe...

 

-¡Deja de pensar en Poe!

 

Literalmente saltó encima de él, pasando sobre de la mesa con esas largas piernas en las que no se había fijado, no, para nada se había fijado. Le cayó encima y la silla no aguanto el peso de ambos y la fuerza del movimiento, se deslizó para atrás haciendo que ambos terminaran en el suelo.

 

No tuvo ni un segundo para procesar lo que pasaba, su boca estaba siendo invadida por la de Ben en un beso salvaje del que no tenía el control en absoluto. Su cabeza golpeó el piso y eso no le importó, el dolor momentáneo fue olvidado cuando abrió la boca para quejarse y la lengua de Ben decidió que podía explorarlo hasta conocer cada centímetro de la misma y provocar una serie de gemidos que no sabía que un beso podía generar.

 

Un beso, uno que era pura emoción, uno que hizo que no fuera capaz de pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera él. Ben. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

 

Ben. Era absorbente, era tan difícil poder concentrarse en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera la manera en que  sus manos lo tocaban, bajaban con cuidado y casi devoción por su torso buscando tocar su piel por debajo de su suéter y playera. Sus manos, aún sobre la ropa, era el contacto más perfecto que jamás había experimentado. Cuando la punta de sus dedos tocó finalmente su piel, fue una explosión de sensaciones únicas que parecía que era la primera vez que las experimentaba.

 

_¿Puedo seguir?_

_Te odiaría si te detuvieras._

Debía aceptar el punto de que estaban hablando dentro de su mente, que era la locura más extraña que podría haber pensado pero sucedía, justo ahora. Ben jaló de su suéter hasta lograr hacerlo por encima de su cabeza, después consiguió hacer volar cada uno de los botones de su camisa y hacer un una especie de gemido exasperado al ver que tenía una camiseta debajo la cual amenazaba con romper por cómo tiraba de ella.

 

Muy bien, que lo hiciera. No importaba, de todos modos desvestir a Ben era cosa de dos pasos, quitarle la camiseta y luego los pantalones. Algo sencillo si se comparaba con el hecho de que cuando Ben bajó sus pantalones encontró ropa térmica y eso le ganó un grito desesperado que lo hizo reír. No era broma en absoluto, el frío podía lograr que terminara en el hospital así que tenía que tomar sus precauciones.

 

_Lo entiendo Hux, pero ni siquiera estamos en invierno._

Sus piernas eran sensibles y los dedos de Ben estaban ligeramente fríos, así que comenzó a reírse, cosa que jamás había hecho antes en un momento así, los grandes ojos color café de Ben lo miraron y creyó por un segundo que podría molestarse. Sin embargo sonrío, esa maravillosa sonrisa lo hizo pensar en qué pasará lo que pasara venir a la ciudad congelada en medio de la nada no había sido más que la mejor decisión de su vida.

 

La mejor decisión porque ahora lo tenía en su boca y sin el menor miramiento lo estaba penetrando con sus dedos. Era extraño, era rudo, no había lugar para pedir permisos más que el primero donde le dijo que continuara y lo estaba haciendo, de una manera suprema.

 

_Espera, ¿de dónde salió el lubricante?_

_No tengo idea._

 

Esto nunca había sido así antes, nunca era como un abandono, siempre tenía que significar algo, una conexión cuando de hecho era solo eso, sensaciones excitantes causadas por la boca y las manos de otra persona. La conexión era mucho más profunda, era su mente dentro de la suya, no sólo su miembro que ahora se deslizaba en su carne, que lo lastimaba y que lo hacía disfrutar por ese mismo hecho. Lo había lubricado con cuidado pero era siempre su problema, se sentía tan estrecho y tendría que haber ido despacio, con cuidado. Cosa que odiaba, no se iba a romper, no lo haría.

 

_Lo único que romperás serán tus cuerdas vocales si sigues gritando así._

_Jodete Ben._

_Prefiero seguirte jodiendo._

_Perfecto._

Cada movimiento estaba golpeado su próstata y de verdad estaba gritando, todo era sobre él, sobre sus caderas llenas de moretones donde Ben lo sostenía con fuerza, las marcas rojas en su cuello, sus labios inflamados por haber sido besado y mordido. Él, sólo él, esto era sobre alcanzar el punto más alto de su placer y quedarse ahí, por más tiempo del que pensó que sería biológicamente posible.

 

Ben lo envolvió con su mano, logrando que la simple presión y el calor consiguieran que después de todo el proceso tuviera el más intenso orgasmo de su vida. Esta vez vio luces y todo se volvió negro después de un momento, le sorprendió que esas cosas de hecho sucedieran y no fueran una exageración como hasta ese momento creía.

 

_La persona correcta..._

El pensamiento vino de Ben pero fue como algo al aire, algo que pasa tan rápido por la mente que no es fácil siquiera de comprender. Estaba derrumbado sobre él, su largo y perfecto cuerpo sobre de él sin preocuparse si quedaba totalmente cubierto de su semen o si de hecho estaban en el piso de la cocina. Así que no era sólo sobre él, no sólo sobre alcanzar el orgasmo o sentirse por completo feliz, justo ahora. Era también sobre esa persona que lo había llevado a ese punto.

 

-¿Quieres algo de comer?

 

-¿Hay algo más que galletas?

 

Comenzaron a reír, aquello era verdaderamente estúpido.

 

* * *

 

 

-¿Ben Solo?

 

Las voces de todos se escuchaban escandalizadas, hasta Finn lo miraba como si fuera lo más idiota que pudiera decir pero era cierto. De por sí era extraño el haber tenido un sueño que fuera la continuación de la historia sobre cómo dejo a Hux por Finn, sino el hecho de haber  presenciado cosas  que no tenía deseos de imaginar.

 

-Es imposible Poe –dijo Finn deteniendo el camino de la cuchara a su boca, había estado comiendo la mayor parte del tiempo que él habló, de hecho, era sorprendente la cantidad de alimentos que podía consumir.

 

-Ridículo diría yo.-Jessika se levantó para estirar las piernas, había acompañado a Poe porque quería saber más de la historia del otro día y para checar que Finn se estuviera recuperando.

 

-No, de verdad, Poe, es imposible. –Volvió a recalcar su opinión Finn, sin embargo le dedicó una sonrisa que lo distrajo por un momento.

 

-Ridículo e imposible - repitió  Poe tratando de valorar las palabras que Finn y Jess habían dicho. Ellos tenían la reacción correcta y esperada. Después de todo ambos sabían quién era ahora Ben Solo y sabían de lo que era capaz el muy odiado General Hux. Pero ¿ridículo e imposible? No lo era del todo, los sueños eran ridículos, eso no se podía negar, un mundo desconocido donde al parecer no había una guerra esperando ser protagonizada. 

 

Sin embargo, la esencia del sueño, Ben Solo y Brendol Hux, conociéndose y de inmediato encajando como dos piezas separadas mucho tiempo atrás. Eso no tenía nada de ridículo o imposible. El problema es que no podía corregirlos, no podía contarles nada más y tenía que seguir escuchando la manera en que se burlaban de él por lo que acababa de decir.

 

Muy bien, que así fuera.

**Author's Note:**

> A ver Poe, ¿qué sabes? ¡¡ Dime !!  
> Bueno, espero sus comentarios.
> 
> Recuerden darle Like a In a galaxy far, far away en Facebook.


End file.
